kagome and inuyasha together chapter 4
by yamiyugi122004
Summary: sorry it took so long to post it up.but its finally posted.number 4


Kagome and Inuyasha Together?!?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction.my girlfriend,kristin wrote this.

Chapter 4

Once Inuyasha and the others reached the well, or where the birds flew off, she wasn't there. Kagome's stuff was there, but she wasn't there herself. _Where the hell did that wench go?_

Inuyasha started to sniff the air and tried to catch Kagome's scent. He and Kirara started heading off in a certain direction at a very fast speed. They all knew that Kagome was in danger if she didn't go down the well and in a different direction.

_But why would Kagome run off in a demon filled era and not know where she's going? Especially without Inuyasha and his help._ Thought Shippo. He was extremely worried about Kagome that he didn't even bother looking at where they were. He just wanted to find Kagome and make sure she was ok.

Followed her scent until they came upon a shrine. It seemed old and rusty on the outside, but when they entered it, it was neat and it looked like a rich persons house. It was amazing on how big it looked on the inside. Also when they entered, they saw something unbelievable! Naraku was lying down on the ground while demons were being absorbed into his body.

The scenery started to change. _Is it an illusion to divert us?_ Thought Miroku. He was absolutely correct. They ended up looking at a field of flowers and some kids running around in them. There was a couple sitting under a sakura tree. They were both human yet they seemed oddly familiar to them.

"No..." whispered Inuyasha. "This isn't real."

Then the human male turned into a gigantic demon and slayed the woman that he was sitting with. The demon soon turned and faced them. The others were too shocked to even move. But Inuyasha was in a deep rage that he started charging at the demon, "You bastard! You will pay for that!"

They realized that the demon was Inuyasha! _What the hell?_ Thought Sango. _How can there be two Inuyasha's? It's practically impossible...ne?_ She took out her weapon and stood in a defensive stance as so did Miroku.

The other Inuyasha was laughing evilly will a smirk on his face. When he looked up and his bangs were out of his face, his eyes were glowing red. _What the hell? Who is this imitator and why is he copying me?!_ Thought Inuyasha as the other one jumped up into the air and made an assault.

Everybody jumped back and the other Inuyasha missed by probably an inch. Then Miroku's eyes widened as he just noticed something. "Inuyasha! The imposter doesn't have a necklace like you!"

"What? What's Miroku babbling about now?" said Inuyasha to himself. He dodged another attack that came from the other one of him.

"Inuyasha! The necklace!" Yelled out Miroku. Hoping Inuyasha would notice him and his "babbling."

Inuyasha jumped back and dodged another attack. After that last assault, the two Inuyasha's were just standing there breathing heavily while the imposter was smirking and the real Inuyasha had a serious look on his face. Inuyasha studied the imposter with an impetuous look on his face.

Miroku came up next to him and said, "Inuyasha, haven't you noticed something different about him?" he asked, referring to the other Inuyasha standing across from them.

"Yes. Yes I have Miroku. The fact that he's a damn bastard with..." Inuyasha trailed off as he noticed the difference between him and the phony. "With out the necklace!"

"Exactly what I've trying to tell you during the battle." Said Miroku, keeping and eye on the fraud.

All of them hear some yelling that sounded close by but there was no one and absolutely nothing around them. "It sounds far but yet close by." Said Shippo. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"First thing's first; we got to get rid of this fraud. But in order to do that, we got to work together. The best thing to do is attack all at once." Said Sango matter-of-factly. It was true and it was a fact.

"Ok then; on the count of three." Said Inuyasha "One...two...THREE!"

All at once, they attacked the poser from different directions. He had nowhere to run, nowhere to go. There was a sudden scream of pain. It was all over and the illusion went away. But when it did, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Kagome?! What's she doing with Naraku?_ He looked in the direction she was shooting the arrows in. _And why is she trying to kill...KIKYO?!?!_

At the sudden realization on what was going on, Inuyasha ran towards their direction in full speed ignoring the fact that he was fatigued from the battle with the fraud.

Inuyasha immediately stopped Kagome from trying to kill Kikyo while Kikyo shot one of her spell-enchanted arrows right into Naraku's heart.

Kagome fell unconscious into Inuyasha's arms while the possessed voodoo Naraku disappeared. Kikyo came up to Inuyasha with no expression on her face and said, "Here, let me heal her. I'm sure that she wont mind. I knew she didn't try to kill me on purpose and that Naraku was somehow controlling her. I put a little spell on her so that she wont be able to be in Naraku's control for a while."

A few hours later, Kagome started to come to her senses. "Kikyo?" she said as though not sure if it was just a dream or not.

"Kagome, I'm so glad that you're okay." Said Inuyasha, embracing her.

"Inuyasha? How did you get here? Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened? Where's..."

"Yes it's me Kagome; I got here by running of course; you're in a temple we found near a village that was abandoned; nothing really happened; and every body's here." He said avoiding one of the questions that she asked.

Every body was gathered around Kagome, staring down at her and smiling while on the inside they were frightened on what might happen next.

Kagome started to get up but then she fell back down onto her knees while clutching her head. It was obvious that she was in major pain. She was in so much pain that she started to cry.

Then a sudden cloud of smoke surrounded her and moved everyone away from her. A few moments later when the smoke cleared, Kagome was gone. She wasn't there; nowhere to be found. She disappeared in thin air. But that was impossible. Inuyasha knew where Kagome had gone.

"Naraku..." Hissed Inuyasha as the sun started setting.


End file.
